


What Happens On Monumentour (Peterick One Shot)

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monumentour, Peterick, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden





	What Happens On Monumentour (Peterick One Shot)

Pov - Patrick

It was the first week of Monumentour  
I was walking through the bus in the morning and heard something in the closet off the small kitchen like space

I opened the door on it and it was Pete, with his pants down, jacking off  
When I walked in he didn't stop, or try to hide, all he did was look into my eyes and go faster

I just stood there dumbstruck, watching him jerk his cock until finally, he came hard on his hand and the floor

We never talked about it

The next week I was jacking off in my bunk and trying to stifle my moans but it was hard  
The other guys were in the lounge part of the bus playing halo

The curtain moved a little and I saw an eye watching me  
I already knew it was Pete, I could hear him choking down his own moans and I knew he was doing the same thing as me

It didn't take long before I came on myself  
Almost the same time as me, I heard Pete cry out his climax

We never talked about that either

A few days later, Joe and Andy had went out for lunch and me and Pete stayed behind

As soon as the guys were off the bus Pete sat on the couch next to me and put his hand on my knee, testing the water if you will, and I started getting hard

He slowly slid his hand up the inside of my thigh while he looked dead into my eyes, almost asking for permission

His hand made it to my now fully erect cock and I kissed him, slipping my tongue in his mouth  skillfully as he moaned, rubbing my dick through my jeans, and I thought they were tight before

He pulled away and i whined in protest but he looked at me with lust filled eyes and I understood  
He stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the bunks

When we got there he locked the door and I sat on the edge of my bunk, his was right under it and mine was on top

He stood in front of me and pulled my shirt above my head and threw it wherever on the floor  
He kissed and sucked on my neck as I threw my head back in pleasure

Hitting my head on the wall above my bunk I stood up and rid myself of all clothing and Pete did the same

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss while I laid down in my bunk and pulled him on top of me  
.....or tried to anyway

"Nu-uh!" he said, "You top!" I felt sad but couldn't refuse the offer so I got up and threw him in the bunk, considering the loud bang sound his back made against the wall it'd be safe to assume he'll have bruises tomorrow

I climbed in on my side and grabbed his cock, stroking it teasingly before he said "Wait! Bag.zipper.lube!!" he choked out

I got out of the bunk and look in his and in the zipper pouch of the bag in it, and sure enough, there was lube, and condoms

I grabbed a few condoms and the bottle of lube before climbing back into my bunk

He blushed when he saw I had more than one condom  
"Why have so many?" I asked curiously  
"I-Um-might've possibly been-planning this since before we even set the dates for this tour"

I stared at him confused for a minute  
"Listen Patrick, I've loved you forever and I finally got enough courage to approach you about it, so....please don't be mad okay?"

"How could I ever possibly be mad?" I asked stroking his cheek  
"I love you too Pete...."  
I whispered before I gently put my lips on his, melting into it instantly

I pulled away for a quick second, pouring some lube on his dick and mine, rubbing it in a bit

He kissed me hard and wrapped his hands around my neck, I rolled us so I'm on top and put my hands on his hips, grinding my slick solid dick against his intently  
This earned moan after moan from both of us

I stopped earning a disapproving whine from Pete  
"This'll be much better than that soon babe, I promise"  
"M'kay"

I poured alot of lube on my hand and cautiously slipped a finger in, he tangled his fingers in the sheets groaning a bit at the new feeling

I worked one for a minute before adding a second, scissoring my fingers in his ass before adding the third and final finger

He hissed and I shushed him slowing down and finding his prostate rubbing it with my fingers

He cried out loud in pleasure and I pulled my fingers out slowly and gently  
He whined at the loss and empty feeling

I moved up his body and rubbed the remaining lube from my fingers on my dick as I kissed him while he relaxed and I aligned myself with his hole, slowly pushing in

He moaned and cried out so I slowed down  
When I got all the way in him I kissed him passionately, slipping my tongue in

We kissed for a minute without me moving, my dick just in as far as it could go staying still  
It was hard keeping still but I did it for him, he needed to adjust

A minute into the kiss he pulled away and nodded so I started moving my hips back, slowly sliding out of him, when just my tip was left in him I started pushing in again and he nodded viciously

"What?" I asked "MORE!" he yelled and I complied, pushing in all the way with one fast thrust  
He yelled loud and I started going faster

"Fuck your tight babe" I growled in his ear teasingly  
"GAAA! SHIIITTT! HARDERRR!!"

I started ramming him as fast and hard as I possibly could and he yelled out "FUCK! S-S-SOO CLOSE! AHHH!"

Pretty soon he came all over himself and the clenching walls around my cock made me cum inside him

I collapsed out of breath with my head on his chest  
"That was-" "Fucking incredible!!" he finished

I blushed hard looking up at him and he looked dead into my eyes and said "Promise me that you won't ever pull out of me"  
"Okay, just for now" I said and after a while I did and disposed of the cum filled condom before laying back down and cuddling with Pete

"Patrick?" he said against my bare chest  
"Yeah?" "Let's do that again soon" "Agreed!" "And Patrick?"  
"Yes?" "I love you" "I love you too Pete" I said kissing his forehead before we both drifted off to sleep


End file.
